Ewyah Savagetusk
Overview : Ewyah Savagetusk (pronouced Eh-wah) is a ten thousand year old Sentinel Huntress. Born at the start of the War of the Ancients, Ewyah serves as a Sentinel Liason and Commando for the organization Dor Serrar. She is respected and honored among her people for her war actions, beginning towards the later years of the War of the Ancients. She has stood out among her people for the greater portion of ten thousand years due to a Burning Legion mark she received. She is a prominent and skilled Beast Master, with more proficiency in beast taming and glaives than her long time choice of bow. During the First War she exiled herself from Kaldorei culture and joined the company of Hemit Nesingwary, traveling with him until a long time friend and ally, called her back into action to help thwart the efforts of the Lich King. She was pardoned from her Active Duty Sentinel service and self exile after the fall of Arthas, serving as an honored friend and ranger again in the Pandaria Campaign. She served as the Master Ranger and Sentinel Ambassador to Stormwind's First Regiment and Highmont's Fifth Battalion until the war on Draenor. Appearance : Her personal appearance has changed over the years, but for the greater part of it she has kept dark purple hair in a single long braid to the side. Her facial markings are red which blend in with her red colored eyes. She is lean and muscular. Standing only 7 foot 3, she is not a giant nor a runt among her kin. Her tall and lean body suggest she is lightweight, but she posses a hidden strength and regularly uses this misguided look to her advantage. : Among the more notable scars on her body are a set of large demonic claw marks, set on her upper back on her left shoulder. A large worgen bite mark scar sits on her right neck/collarbone area. There is also a large linear scar running from hip to knee on her left leg, whilst on her right leg sits a very beautiful cursive 'V' branding. : There are three types of armor that Ewyah has worn. The first being her Sentinel Uniform. The traditional Sentinel purple and silver mail and leather allows for flexibility and agility whilst mounted atop a saber. The lightweight sentinel armor covers her body. She wears the traditional silver helm that covers the sides of her head and face. Her weapon in uniform are her very trusted dual wield glavies. The second armor is what she refers to as her "beast training" armor. It is heavy plate armor that is dark in color and fur lined. Her shoulder guards are large hunks of metal with spike protruding. She uses these to avoid serious injury when handling her large beasts at home. The third type of armor Ewyah wears is purely ceremonial and rarely seen on her body. She wears two large quillboar skulls outfitted with power crystals on her shoulders. The armor is light plate and non-nondescript. There are various grisly trinkets attached to her armor. She looks like someone robbed in prizes from previous kills. This is the armor she wears during ceremonial combat in Agamaggen arenas. : Personality Ewyah Savagetusk certainly lives up to her given surname. Brutal and without mercy on the field on the battle, she does not allow for emotions to cloud her judgement in a fight. For most of her life, she was quiet and reserved. Perferring to watch than to speak. It was in the heat of the battle where she took down a Legion Commander that the after shock and trauma of loosing her home to the demons awoke a reckless drive to save her falling sisters. From that point on, when all hope was lost, even as she grew into her Sentinel Captain's role, she would always be the one to make the risky and suicidal move to change the tide in her companies favor. She is haunted by her own red eyes and the demon who gave them to her. She lives everyday in self punishment of this. Since making the company of Hemit Nesingwary however, she has learned to relax and in her age is far more laid back than she ever could have dreamed of being. She maintains a friendly demeanor as best she can, but she does not let anyone know her past without much persuasion and digging on their part. She still loves to keep the silent watcher status, but has found that she was lonely, and now seeks to maintain friendships. 'History' : Ewyah was born in the village Ara-Hinam to her parents Elleriah and Terhan Starsong. She is the younger of two children, her older sister being Eleyah. Born at the start of the War of the Ancients, she was only 12 when her village was burned and destroyed by Burning Legion. Her mother was a skilled priestess of the Moon Goddess Elune, and her father a Warrior. They were consumed by flames in order to afford those who could to escape south. Ewyah and her sister Eleyah were among those that fled the Legion's destruction and survived. : Family Life Ewyah remained unmated for her entire life. She has had several loves and losses however. Ewyah's ultimate goal was to have a family. During the Winter Veil celebrations of 2014, Ewyah adopted a seven year old Kaldorei orphan named Ali'na. Early Life : Upon fleeing the burning Legion, Ewyah and her sister were orphans. With no home to call their own, Eleyah and Ewyah fell distant to one another, doing what each had to in order to survive with no guidance. It was then that Ewyah became friends with great hunters of the Sentinels and began to study their ways. She was taught and became familiar and at home with the long bow. When she was coming of age and skill to grace her first companion, she found that she did not posses the grace to friend the giant felines of the Elves. This sent her on her first solo journey across Azeroth where in the Barrens she came across a large, mighty black boar. This was her first true companion. When she returned home victorious, she felt slightly outcast, but her Boar was there for her. 'The Legion Marking' : Settling into her role as a Sentinel Ranger, she was average skilled in bow and mounted combat. It was in handling beasts she began to excel. When she was only three thousand years old, she fell into a battle against the Legion. Her sisters and their companions falling to her left and to her right. For every demon they slew, two more would take it's place. During the stress point of this small battle, Ewyah noticed the Commander of this force in the near distance, summoning in more and more demons. He weld a whip of green and red fire. He stood on two cloven hooves with a mighty wingspan. His laughter rang out over the field of bloodshed as more and more Sentinels fell to the flames. Ewyah rode in a straight line atop her saber and leaped onto the Commander's front grabbing his large, searing shoulder plates with her bare hands driving the short blade she held on her hip deep into his large, unprotected neck. Ensuring his death, the Commander fell and Ewyah with him. Just as she stood to view the battle behind her, a large set of fiery claws materialized behind her and sunk deep into her left shoulder. When she awoke many days later, the wound burned and seared her still. It was when she opened her eyes that the bright silver they once were, had turned blood red. Killing this Legion Commander had marked her forever. Set Apart into Exile : Ewyah continued to serve rose to the rank of a Ranger Captain over the next few thousand years. She battled the legion and the mana addiction of the elves, and the wild dark trolls, but she never felt the same since her encounter. The stigma of her red eyes, drove her into depression. It was at the start of the First War, she left in the night never to return to her people. She dropped her family surname of Starsong and set out to Stranglethorne. Upon reaching the bay, she traveled North and was taken by a tribe of hostile trolls. It came to be that the troll chieftain recognized that Ewyah was not a threat of an Elf. He agreed to set her and one other prisoner free. Hemit Nesingwary. The Hemit Years After surviving their brief encounter with the Trolls. Ewyah joined the company of the Dwarven Hunter, Hemit Nesingwary. It was with Hemit where her proficiency with beasts shined. Hemit taught her to speak common, and shoot a gun. He also taught her the respect and value of large wild beasts. She quickly fell in love with the Big Game Hunter's life. Learning skinning and leather working of some of the toughest hides on Azeroth, she would sew her own clothing from hides. She was taught that in order to truly command the great beasts, one must respect them and in turn, earn their respect. She followed him from the jungle into the portal and Nagrand. It was here, where she began to get cocky with her new found skills and went out solo to try and best a Talbuk Bull. She wrestled the large beast, but her pride in her skill got the best of her and she forgot to pay the proper respect to the beast. The great Talbuk bull took an opening and ran a large horn up the side of her left from her knee to just below her hip. It was on that day, Ewyah never forgot again to respect the beast. Hemit had become something of a father and mentor to her. He was not like the judgmental elves she had left years prior. She followed Hemit and his company to Northrend for what promised to be a grand expedition. She took some time away from Hemit after a short stay, to travel the continent and see all the beasts. Upon returning to camp, she found Hemit with a note for her in his hand. She was being called back into action. Earning a Surname and Pardon After much convincing, Hemit got Ewyah to see the value of herself and service. She answered the call. She was asked to stay and aide the assault on the citadel as a Champion of the Alliance. As the Argent Crusaders fought bravely around her in Ice Crown, Ewyah took out scores of undead using the mighty beasts of Northrend's aide. Under her command, mammoths, rhinos, and giant frost worms trampled and rolled over waves of the enemy lines. The Alliance was victorious over Arthas in the end. Ewyah was summoned before Shandris and Tyrande for her service, and her self exile. Impressed with her exceptional skill over the greatest and mightiest beasts on Azeroth, and for her past and current actions in war and service of the Sentinels, Tyrande and Shandris pardoned Ewyah from active service and forgave her. It was at this moment Shandris gave her the name Savagetusk. While not a traditional name for elves, it serves as an honorary reminder to all that Ewyah commands the savage horns and tusks, and is herself known to be a savage and fierce battle opponent. This was the highest point of honor for her. Pandaria and Beyond Ewyah served again in Pandaria alongside her sisters. She was charged with the taming and understanding of Pandaria's mightiest animals. She mastered the large dinosaurs of the Zandalari, and the great scorpions of the Mantid. Mushan and yak all fell one by one into her charge. She was present for the entire campaign and eventually aided Tyrande at the Siege, keeping Kor'kron forces at bay with her companions. After the siege she served in the official capacity as Ambassador to the First Regiment of Stormwind, aiding them in whatever way she can to help keep the King's peace. She became an honorary Ranger Knight of Fairpeak during this time. Shortly after, the King reactivated the Highmont Special Forces Battalion. Ewyah spoke to Sentinel High command and received transfer orders to join the unit. After cleaning up the province, the Fifth was deployed into Draenor where the small unit sustained heavy losses to the Iron Horde. The King retired the unit after being unable to recover from the losses. Sentinel High Command called Ewyah back to Darnassus. She was given the choice to reactivate as a Huntress Captain, or maintain her ambassadorial duties with a Kaldorei group. She turned her service over to long time friend Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow of Dor Serrar. During her time on Draenor with Dor Serrar, Ewyah was reactivated against her wishes due to lack of Sentinel Officers on Draenor. She is now the Active Duty Sentinel Huntress Captain, serving with Dor Serrar and the Sentinel's in Shadowmoon. Beast Mastery Ewyah is called the "Beast Master" among the elves and with reason. She retains and trains several large mounts and companions. She maintains them at her small ranch in Ferelas. She is also known for her kindness to runts and baby animals. Keeping them in care. She frequently keeps a side pouch strapped to her leg that contains a small animal of some sort. While she rides and flies on unique beasts from around the world, when in service to the First Regiment, she was gifted a spectacular Darnassian combat outfitted Saber by Sentinel High Command. She is seen riding this magnificent cat around town when on duty or when on deployment. Named Companions Eyolf- Large white War Wolf gifted to her by Sir Grayloth the Ranger Lord Loktar - A great Black armored boar (Her first most loyal companion) Fred - A large Clefthoof Calf (she has since gifted to her adopted daughter Ali'na) Sir Gillingham - A young Talbuk Buck. The Champion of Agamaggen ((WIP)) Category:Characters